


His Eternal Song

by ThugSeme (ShutUpMakoto)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All the smut in chapter 2, Blood, Bottom Eren Yeager, Clueless Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Don't let the character death tag scare you!, Eren makes a stupid bet, French Ackermans, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ghost Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gore, Happy ending if you like yandere dudes like me, Happy halloween, Jk a lil more smut in chapter 3, LET'S GET SPOOKY, M/M, Murder, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other minor characters - Freeform, Pianist Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Seme Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, The Ackermans make music, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren Yeager, Violinist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Witch Hange Zoë, Wow ghosts, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yeah this is a Halloween fic so uhhh, it's a ghost story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpMakoto/pseuds/ThugSeme
Summary: A Halloween Horror story for your soul.Eren makes the trip to Lousiana to see his sister, Mikasa. What was supposed to be a week-long, care-free Halloween soirée, turns into one terrifying night in the Ackerman Manor. Alone.Or so he thinks.





	1. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is, as stated in the tags, a yandere Halloween story. It will be 3 chapters long. The first is plot, the second is plot & smut, and the third is an epilogue. I used the violence tag because of the description of the murders. Also the major character death tag  because, well, Levi is dead. As stated in the tags. I think I got all of the spelling errors but if not, let me know and I'll fix it!

The night was fast-approaching, slowed down only by the force of the wind. Children ran through the streets, squealing and searching for treats while Eren watched the clock.

He was visiting with his sister Mikasa in Louisiana for the week of Halloween. She'd moved away for school while Eren had gone all the way to California. He couldn't blame her as it held nostalgia; their mother had taken them to Louisiana many times to visit her old friend. Most trips were fun, except for when she'd been mugged and lost her purse.

At the time, she wasn't upset about her wallet or anything else. She was upset at the fact that she'd lost the only photo she had of Eren’s first piano recital. Eventually, they found her purse with mostly everything there, save for some cash, but the photo was gone.

“I still can't believe how tan you are. I mean, you've always been bronzed but my god, Eren.” Mikasa came into the living room and sat next to him on the couch. He said nothing, still worrying about his plans for tonight. The night of All Hallows’ Eve.

“Oh my bad. Didn't realize you were so busy staring at static.” She reached for the remote and turned the tv off. He really had been staring at a static screen.

“Sorry, just thinking about stuff.” He took a deep breath and let his head fall back against the couch.

“Stuff, huh? Would this have anything to do with that bet you made with Jean?” And there it was. He wished he wasn't such a hot-head. But Jean just grinded his fucking nerves. He'd heard Mikasa talk about her roommates before: Jean, Marco, and Annie. Though he'd never spoken to them before this week. He instantly loved Marco and instantly despised the horseface. Annie...he was still on the fence about her. But Mikasa seemed to _really_ like her, despite their stand-offish interactions. That was just how Mikasa expressed her gayness. _Tsundere-ass bitch._

Back to Jean. And the fucking mess he created for poor Eren’s reckless, scaredy-cat heart. They'd been arguing about something Eren couldn't be bothered to remember, that's how irrelevant it was. And it ended with a bet of whether or not Eren could survive a night in the Ackerman Manor.

The Ackermans were French settlers that owned a plot of land somewhere in New Orleans. They were iconic for their beliefs that were beyond their time. Feminism, equality for all races, egalitarianism regardless of class, fighting poverty and starvation. The family was hated at the time, in the late 1700’s, but celebrated in the future.

To reiterate, the Ackermans were absolutely loathed. Outcasts, even. But that didn't stop them from creating an empire in the music industry. People may not have agreed with their lifestyle, but they couldn't deny that the Ackermans produced hella bops, that even lasted through the centuries. And that was part of the reason Eren was excited to visit Louisiana.

You see, Eren got into the Music Department of UCLA because of his talent with the piano. He'd adored music all his life. He'd done other things like sports and photography but nothing had taken root in his heart like the piano. And his favorite pieces to play were written and performed by the Ackerman family. Oh, what he wouldn't do to hear them perform. But the dead don't play instruments or compose. The dead don't do anything except decompose.

So, all-in-all, he had a music crush on the Ackermans. But he'd rather be eaten alive by some giant, naked, genitalia-lacking monster than _ever_ step foot in that god-forsaken mansion. The place was haunted. Eren didn't give a shit what anyone said, ghosts were real. And there's no way you die a death as violent as what that family suffered and not stick around for revenge.

Their deaths were surrounded by mystery. The causes of death were rumored, never to be confirmed or denied. But what could you expect from that time period? The only sure details he found were the gruesome conditions of the bodies.

 

Kuchel Ackerman: Found partially torn at the waist and hanging from the first-floor chandelier by a noose, organs spilling out with eyes wide open. All fingers removed.

Kenny Ackerman: Found strapped to a chair in his second-floor study with the same rope used for Kuchel’s noose, gagged and castrated with eyes wide open. All fingers removed.

Isabel Ackerman: Found in her chambers on the floor, bound at the wrists and ankles behind her back with copper wire, all major arteries pierced by pieces of gold and silver with eyes wide open. All fingers removed.

Furlan Ackerman: Found in his chambers on his bed, foam around the mouth and all visible body parts skinned with eyes wide open. All fingers removed.

Rivaille Ackerman: Found in his chambers sitting upright in the window seat, clutching his violin, bloodied pants and shoes, eyes wide open. All fingers intact. Cause of death unknown.

One of the rumors was that Rivaille, in a fit of rage, had committed the murders and then died of shock when he regained his sanity. His bloody shoe prints were found near his mother Kuchel. But it seemed odd that the shoe prints tapered off and eventually appeared as if someone had been dragged across the floor.

Some said that angry townspeople or slave-owners offed them. Some blamed the supposed ‘witches’ that their God warned of. Years later, others blamed serial killers like Jack The Ripper, saying that they'd made deals with the devil for longer lifespans. It was all bullshit, in Eren’s opinion. He knew there was more to the story. Not that he wanted to know. Because he'd have to speak to the Ackermans to find out and he had no interest in meddling with the dead.

Which brings us back to the fact that Eren, from dusk till dawn, must stay in the Ackermans’ home. He is allowed the clothes on his back, a flashlight, a beverage, and a mystery item that Jean has yet to give him. No phones, no weapons, no friends. If he doesn't follow through accordingly, he has to give Jean a blowjob. And though the prospect of encountering spirits was terrifying, it's nothing compared to having that pony dick in his mouth.

“You ready to go, Yeager?” Jean was leaning against the entryway smirking with a trash bag in hand. _Probably for my dead body._

Instead of responding, he simply sighed and stood up. He grabbed his little backpack and slipped his shoes on. Jean led him out to the van, Mikasa in tow as she insisted on coming with to make sure Jean didn't fuck with him.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive to New Orleans, past the French Quarter, didn't take long. Mikasa lived relatively close, to Eren’s dismay. He needed more time. He wasn't ready when they pulled up to the locked, iron gates.

Putting the van in park, Jean got out and began climbing over the fence. Next was Mikasa, and then Eren. They walked the untended path littered with weeds and overgrown grass. Nobody had lived here since the Ackermans and the bank certainly didn't give a shit about this property.

As they approached the manor, Eren felt the darkness closing in on him. He began to panic internally, feeling as if someone was watching him and his every move. But no matter where he looked, he found no proof to indicate that they were anything but alone.

“Alright, you suicidal bastard. Body check.” Jean set the trash bag down and turned to face Eren who lifted a brow, wondering if this guy was serious. Turns out, he was. He (groped) frisked Eren and then checked his backpack.

“Everything seems to be in order. Now…” Jean reached in to the bag and pulled out some weird case that Eren didn't immediately recognise.

“Here.” He set it in Eren’s hands with an overly-satisfied expression.

“Are you fucking kidding me? A violin?” Eren couldn't even play, so he didn't understand the point.

“Not just _any_ violin…” The horseface unlocked the case to reveal a polished, ebony violin. He directed Eren’s attention to a silver engraving along the side which read:

_Rivaille Ackerman_

“WHAT THE SHIT, JEAN?!” Eren nearly dropped it, which the two-toned fucker had anticipated and stepped in to save it.

“How did you even get that?” Mikasa inspected it but Eren didn't miss how she avoided touching it. He couldn't blame her. He wouldn't have his hands on a dead man's last possession if he had a choice.

“I know a guy.” Eren gave Jean a look that said ‘I'm not taking that damn thing inside.’ They continued to have a silent argument and eventually a vocalised argument until the last slivers of sun disappeared. At that point, Jean pushed him inside.

“You know the rules. You're in here till we see sun.”

“Eren, we'll be sleeping in the van just in case. You really don't have to do this if it gets to be too much.” Oh, Mikasa. He really did have to do this. She didn't know what happened if he lost. He waved her off as Jean leaned in for some parting words.

“I'd use the flashlight to practice my deep-throat if I were you, pretty boy. See you soon.” _Flashlight? He wishes. A Tic Tac would be more suitable for a realistic simulation._ He told Jean to fuck off, that he wouldn't lose. But once the door closed and he was left alone in the death-like silence of the Ackerman Manor, he began to wonder if he'd be able to do it.

“Okay, Eren. You can do this. It's just a house. It's. Just. A. House.” He tried to maintain a steady rhythm of breathing as he retrieved his flashlight. He went to to turn it on and...nothing. Nothing happened.

“Oh no….no no….no no no no!” He repeatedly hit the light, pushed the ‘On’ button, and then reluctantly checked the battery compartment. Empty. He was so sure there were batteries before. Probably Jean’s way of trying to break him down.

He thought about going to the van to ask for batteries but Jean would definitely call it as a loss.

“Alright, Eren. Who needs lights? People didn't always have lights. Ie: The Dark Ages. You can do this.” He began to move through the corridor, inspecting the place as he slowly made his way to the den. Except for the natural rot brought about through the ages, the manor was fairly clean. Suspiciously clean. Eren had yet to see one speck of dust. And that was the best thing he'd realized all day. Because that meant there had to be a groundskeeper, right? Maybe he or she would show up and kick him out, defaulting the bet.

With that hope in mind, he felt a little bit of comfort. He felt brave, even. He no longer felt that his steps should be careful or calculated. He walked without a care in the world. He couldn't see much color, thanks to the darkness but he could tell that the Ackermans’ had good taste in decor, at least for the time period.

The den was just as clean as the corridor and had sheets covering the furniture. Eren set the violin case down on what appeared to be a coffee table and continued exploring. He noticed that there were traces of where paintings must have been but no paintings to be found. He figured that they were either put away or sold off.

The next room seemed to be just like the den but with bookcases. He figured it was probably more of a private lounging area. The furniture was also covered by sheets, with the exception of a velvet armchair near the dormant fireplace. Eren almost thought he could feel heat still radiating from it but decided his mind was playing tricks on him.

The next room stopped him in his tracks and sent a chill down his spine. All of the furniture in the dining room was pushed against the walls, under sheets, putting the chandelier on display. He approached slowly, noting that there was no blood to be seen. But it didn't matter. Eren knew that this was where Kuchel Ackerman met her horrible fate.

He began to walk away when he felt light-headed but a high-pitched creak forced him to look back at the now softly swaying chandelier. Each time the chandelier swung, he felt himself moving closer as a pressure formed on his neck and abdomen. He thought he'd lost his mind when a woman seemed to whisper in his ear.

“ _...sur la table. Il m'a fait monter sur la table. Il m'a fait monter sur la table. Je ne veux pas le faire. Il m'a fait monter sur la table…”_

“W-Who...what’s going on?!” Eren frantically surveyed the room, praying that this was Jean’s idea of a joke.

“ _Affamé pour eux, cher cœur saignant...sur la table...Il m’a fait monter sur la table...cher cœur saignant...affamé...affamé…_ ” As the woman's voice grew louder, Eren decided he didn't give a fuck what was in here. He was not sticking around to find out.

“Jean...fucking asshole…” He quickly ran out and up the stairs, hoping that maybe it wouldn't follow. The air seemed to grow thicker but it still looked just as clean as what he'd seen so far. The spiraling staircase felt as if it'd go on forever until he finally made it to the second floor.

“That's why the house seems so damn big…”

Once upstairs, he peered around the different hallways and decided to just go straight ahead. He peaked in most of the rooms, some were guest bedrooms or entertainment rooms. Apparently the Ackermans expected to have more friends than they did.

As he peeked into a room, he swore he saw a figure standing near the desk but the door slammed in his face before he could confirm it. Worried that the whispering would start up again, he took his curiosity elsewhere. He would not be ghost food tonight. But he began hearing noises anyway. A deep sigh and then a quick clank noise. He looked around until he saw a candle and matches sitting on the ledge near the stairs.

“Uh...thanks?” He whispered it as if he were worried about disturbing other residents. And maybe he was. Regardless, he was completely sure of two things: he really hated Jean and he'd definitely gone insane.

He struggled to light the match, frying the first match and losing the flame. He heard a chuckle just as he lit the candle with the second match and decided he needed to get a move on. He left the used matches on the ledge and carried on.

Unfortunately, his exploration seemed to be coming to an end. The rest of the doors were locked. He circled into the next hallway only to experience the same thing. Eren became frustrated and he let out an irritated huff before sitting against a wall.

“I guess I'll just sit here all fucking night.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren jolted awake at the slam of a door. _When did I fall asleep? How long was I out?_

The candle had gone out, thankfully. He could have burned the manor down, killing himself in the process. The boy stretched out his limbs and then re-lit the candle. Standing up with more stretching, he tried out some of the doors again. Still locked. He almost sat back down when he spotted _another_ hallway. It was narrow and creepy but he didn't feel like sleeping in the hallway again. It made him feel exposed to...supernatural happenings.

So Eren shook off his fears as a dog would shake off water. He followed the damn hallway despite every horror movie in existence urging him to just haul ass right out the front door.

And in spite of the rules of horror movies or his deeply ingrained instincts, or the fact that this house was clearly legitimately haunted, he was happy to happen across the hallway. Because that hallway led him to a room with a tiny skylight fitted into the furthest corner and a grand piano, resembling the violin’s black casing, resting just feet away. It was polished and _expensive_ and, as Eren found out when he tested the keys: perfectly tuned.

The boy wondered if it would be rude to play it. It was Kuchel’s piano, no doubt. Wasn't there some kind of etiquette when it came to handling the dead’s possessions?

...Then again, it could also be considered wasteful to leave such a lovely piano unplayed for centuries at a time. And there was a perfectly good (well, it was somewhat legible) score on the music rack.

Eren propped up the lid for volume, purely out of habit because there was no one to play for, and sat on the cushioned bench. His feet fit perfectly on the pedals and he instantly felt more relaxed as his fingers grazed the keys. He began to play the song without a name, fluidly transitioning into a crescendo that somehow broke his heart. His foot gave life to softer notes as he peddled the tune and manipulated the keyboard.

He'd lost himself in the flow of music, not even noticing the violin playing in the distance. The sweet little sounds filled the air and practically suffocated Eren with emotions that he didn't know why he was feeling. It was a song that resonated in the depths of his bones. But there was one note that threw the whole thing off. And no matter how many times he repeated the section, it seemed to fall flat.

“The hell...this should be a half note. Not a quarter note.”

“It _is_ a half note, you illiterate brat.”

“Clearly not, you—” He started to argue, pointing at the sheet music but the words dissolved on his tongue when he realized that someone just spoke to him. He went rigid, breath picking up as footsteps approached his right side. Eren knew that this could possibly be the groundskeeper but every cell in his body quaked in the man's presence. Green eyes were glued to the keyboard. Even as a pale and slender, but strong, hand reached over his shoulder to smooth out the score sheet.

“The ink is smudged. It is obviously a half note. As _you_ are obviously a half-wit.” Eren dared to meet the eyes that accompanied that smooth voice. A sharp gunmetal focused only on the petrified boy.

“Wait—what did...did you just insult me?” Eren raised his defenses, fully prepared to bring the man's small stature into the argument. The raven rolled his eyes and rested a hand on his hip.

“No. I complimented you and your lack of intelligence.”

“That...is sarcasm.” The shorter man scoffed and rubbed his temples.

“So...are you the groundskeeper?” Eren turned so that he could fully take in the man before him. He looked like he'd read one too many Jane Austin novels. Or walked out of one. The man was wearing a black silk frock coat with short coattails and three silver buttons. His white undershirt was secured around the neck with a cravat, caressed by a single dangling earring in his right ear. Silver with a small blue gemstone that brought out his eyes. He wore strange pants; black that transitioned to tights beyond the knees. But man, did they do his muscular thighs great favors. He adjusted the lace at his wrists, as if bored.

“Something like that.” He was definitely French. That accent wasn't easily faked without sounding like some pathetic comedian. His black hair seemed more modern than his clothing. An undercut with more length on top that hung just near his eyes.

“So...uh, are you here to kick me out?” The man's attention was brought back to the boy at the piano. Pale blue eyes narrowed at Eren, who stiffened under clear scrutiny.

“And why would I do that?” He stepped closer, bathing himself in the stream of moonlight from the skylight. This guy was beautiful. Or handsome. Or some wonderful combination of the two.

“Because I'm trespassing,” Eren deadpanned. Wasn't a groundskeeper meant to deal with trespassers? Especially when the property was uninhabited.

“Well then, mon trésor, so am I.” _Huh?_

“But you said—” Well, technically he didn't say it.

“It's not like I am what you would call...the help. I am here because I have no place else to go. I clean because I despise filth. Living in it is unsanitary.” _So he's squatting here. I'm speaking to a homeless man who seems to think that we're living in the 18th century._

“Right…”

“Eren.” _Did I tell him my name?_

“Y-Yes?” The man's hand had come within an inch of Eren’s face before he tightened his fist and faced the doorway.

“Would you like a tour?”

“You know the house?” Eren was already standing up. It was much better to explore with another person rather than alone.

“Like the back of my hand.” He smirked at Eren’s eagerness.

“Hey, I didn't catch your name.” Eren stood next to him, looking down at the hesitant expression on the man's face.

“It's Levi.” He smiled and placed a hand at the small of Eren’s back, guiding him out of the room.

“Levi…” He tested out the name as if it would sound different coming out of his mouth. Which it kinda did, thanks to the other man's stupidly hot accent.

“I'm assuming you know at least a little about the Ackerman family.”

“Are you kidding me? I know _everything_ about the Ackermans! Well. Everything that I could know. Obviously I'm sure they had some secrets that died with them. And their pasts before becoming musicians were never recorded.” He'd wondered what their personal lives were like. What their lives were like before the fame and fortune. The two descended on the staircase, apparently starting the tour from the first floor.

“You enjoy their work, then?” His facial expression had hardly changed but there was something visible there. Contentment. Pride.

“Enjoy? The first song I ever performed was scored by Rivaille. The one he wrote for his mother. The title is in French and I have trouble pronouncing it but I've never forgotten how to play it.” Eren smiled as he remembered how his own mother had smiled at him, tears in her eyes, as he played without reservation or hesitation.

“D'où Nous Venons.” Levi interjected, removing his hand from Eren’s back to open a door.

“Huh?”

“Where We're From. That's the title.” He ever-so-faintly smiled at Eren as they entered the living room.

“So you're also a fan? Can't believe you knew what song I was talking about,” Eren chuckled and watched as Levi began removing sheets from the furniture. He wanted to help but Levi held up a hand, halting the boy's movements.

“I know a lot about them. More than you, even. Courtesy of their belongings lying around the manor.” The shorter man finished up, getsuring for Eren to sit on the sofa while he walked over to a little cabinet. After rummaging around, he came back with  two glasses and a bottle of wine.

“Here. We'll have a drink before we continue.”

“Uhhh...I'm only nineteen.” Eren said as he eyed the forbidden liquid. He did drink. Too much, honestly. But he didn't do it in front of those who could legally do so.

“I started drinking when I was twelve.” Levi poured into both glasses but didn't pressure Eren into actually drinking it. But he did because, what the hell?

“Eeeuuchh! Why does it taste like that?” He shuddered at the bitter but aromatic liquid.

“This is a 1788 bottle of Bordeaux from Mexico. This is liquid gold, mon petit.” The dark-haired man swirled the wine in the glass, holding it with his thumb and forefinger on the rim.

“No. This is liquid _shit._ ” Eren set the glass down, lip curled in disgust but practically jumped out of his skin at Levi’s laugh. He didn't seem the type to laugh.

“Liquid shit. That was good.” The man took a sip and let out a sigh, as if he'd been holding his breath for far too long. Eren said nothing and let them fall into silence. Only for a little bit as his curiosity got the best of him.

“Where are the paintings or whatever?” Eren nodded to the dirtied outlines of rectangles and squares along the walls.

“In the attic.” Levi spoke nonchalantly, focused on enjoying his beverage.

“Could you take me to see them?” He asked hopefully, jumping in his seat to see if there was a portrait of the family. There had never been one released to the public eye. Levi hummed in acknowledgement.

“Maybe if you behave for me.” The deep voice and playful tone sent blood straight to his groin. He didn't know if Levi meant it _that_ way, but it sure as hell sounded suggestive.

“I will!” He answered way too quickly and inwardly cringed at how pathetic he sounded.

“Hoh? Finish that wine, then.” _Yuck._ He downed the thing in seconds.

“Done.” He set the glass down a little too hard and startled himself. After checking for any cracks, and then wondering why he cared because this guy was only a squatter, he turned to Levi in anticipation.

“Alright then, brat. Let's—what is that?” The man nodded to the black case resting on the far coffee table.

“That's a, uh, violin.” He scratched his head and wondered if he should mention its owner.

“You play?” He seemed surprised and Eren hates to disappoint but he couldn't play to save his life. He couldn't even drag the bow across the G3, D4, A4, and E5 without snapping each string.

“No…” Levi raised a brow, confused as anyone would be. Why have a violin if you can't play?

“It's uh, well, you see...my...not-friend made me take it.”

“And why would your not-friend do that?”

“Because of the bet.”

“What bet would that be?” Levi set his glass down and turned his full attention on Eren.

“If I could stay at the Ackerman Manor for a night.” He felt heat filling his cheeks as he thought about the consequences of losing.

“And if you can't?” He rested the left side of his head on his fingertips, elbow propped on the arm of the sofa.

“Th-Then I have to...give him a BJ…” Levi’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“A BJ? That means you would have to perform fellatio?” His eyes narrowed and Eren would swear on any bible that the man could've passed for a cold-blooded killer in that moment. Eren nodded coyly.

“And just why would you agree to such terms.” The older man was livid, his face creasing in anger. Why was he so mad?

“I just...I got so mad...I hate that fucker! I wanted to shove it in his face!” Eren huffed as the rage from that argument began to resurface. Levi said nothing for a few moments before breaking the silence again.

“And what did the violin have to do with that?”

“It was probably just to scare me. It was Rivaille Ackerman’s violin.” He fiddled with his fingers, wondering if Jean had gotten it through not-so-lawful means.

“...And what makes you think that?” His tone was beyond skeptical. Full of doubt. As if he knew otherwise.

“It has his name engraved.” Upon hearing Eren’s explanation, he got up and examined the violin for himself. The green-eyed boy watched as he flipped the violin and chipped away at the paint.

“This is a fake.” He spoke confidently and turned his nose up at the instrument.

“How would you know?” The way he dismissed the object without a second thought was odd.

“First off all, this is a baroque. Rivaille used a classical violin. Second, the _real_ violin is in the attic.” He sat down with a satisfied smirk as he gazed at Eren’s shocked expression.

“Jean, you lying, slimy piece of…” Eren mumbled to himself and shamed his brain for believing that _Jean_ of all people could have access to something like that.

“This Jean character sounds positively unpleasant.” Levi sipped at his wine again, looking down into the red liquid.

“That's an understatement.” Eren rested his head on the back of the couch, admiring the tall ceiling before his eyes wandered in the direction of the dining room.

“Levi, can I ask you something? It's kind of weird…”

“You can ask me anything, mon trésor.” _Mon tre-what? That's the second time he's called me that._

“Do you believe in ghosts?” Eren nervously pulled at his clothing and bit at his lip. He looked over at Levi who appeared to be holding back a smile.

“I do.” Those two words filled Eren with both fear and comfort. They opened the floodgates to the younger boy's explanation of everything that had happened that night. Eren drank more wine as the older man refilled his glass repeatedly. Levi listened attentively, nodding every so often to show he was still paying attention.

“Hm. Sounds like you encountered Kuchel and Kenny.” At this point, the brunet had relaxed into Levi’s lap while the raven played with his hair. He wasn't sure _why_ he was chillin’ in a hermit’s lap, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just felt weak.

“Well, they could stand to be more _friendly._ ” Eren huffed as he felt Levi’s body vibrate slightly with a silent chuckle. It went quiet, and for a moment, Eren felt himself being lulled to sleep. He didn't feel self-aware, his body was just buzzing and getting heavier. He wasn't even sure if he was awake anymore. He just felt peaceful. As if he'd reached serenity.

Then a glass shattered. The brunet jumped and sat up, only to have his attention directed back at the pale man.

“Let me show you something.” He stood and pulled the taller boy with him, holding a hand on his jaw to maintain eye contact as they headed towards the dining room. Eren stiffened and planted his feet into the ground, despite still being quite dizzy.

“It's alright. Nothing will happen. Just stay close to me. Okay, Eren?” A thumb caressed his cheek above where Levi still firmly held his jaw. Eren nodded, albeit meekly and with much disinclination.

“There's nothing to fear. I promise you that the scariest thing here is looking you right in the eyes.” Eren wasn't sure what he meant, but he let himself believe what Levi had said.

And as the boy would never come to find out, he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this fic! It's a lot of fun to write and I just adore Yandere!Levi uggggghhh. This was dedicated to my friend Thy just because. Hi bitch.
> 
> Also, I don't know much about French, the violin, or the piano so correct me if I use false information.
> 
> French translations:
> 
> Mon trésor: My treasure
> 
> Mon petit: My little one
> 
> “ ...sur la table. Il m'a fait monter sur la table. Il m'a fait monter sur la table. Je ne veux pas le faire. Il m'a fait monter sur la table…” : "...on the table. He made me get on the table. He made me get on the table. I do not want to do it. He made me get on the table..."
> 
> “ Affamé pour eux, cher cœur saignant...sur la table...Il m’a fait monter sur la table...cher cœur saignant...affamé...affamé…” :  
> "Starve for them, dear bleeding heart...on the table...He made me get on the table...dear bleeding heart...starve...starve..."
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	2. The Dead Do Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the ratings because this got more non-con at the end than I had originally intended. Read with caution.

The walk through the dining room was worse than Eren had imagined. There was no whispering or cryptically slow chandelier movements. There was only Kuchel, standing in the center of the room beneath that chandelier, looking terribly pained.

She wore a black robe à la anglaise with navy blue flowers and silver detailing. Around her neck was a thin, silver foxtail chain with an eye-catching blue gem. Her hair was thick, black, and looked as if it had never known tangles although styled in an extravagant updo. Her pale blue eyes looked very familiar but his mind was still reeling, unable to place them. Even if he did realize where he'd seen them, it would have been too late.

She seemed to ignore Eren, eyes focused only on Levi who gave an aggrieved expression upon seeing her.

_“Je ne peux pas bouger...je suis si fatigué…”_ Her voice was weak, much more so than when she'd spoken to Eren earlier in the night.

“Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Bientôt je t'aurai libéré.” Levi’s response surprised the younger boy, wondering what she had said and why the man would say anything back. He didn't wait for her to say anything more and continued to pull Eren through the manor.

“What did she say? What did you say? Why didn't you ignore her?” Levi furrowed his brows at Eren’s words.

“Why would I ignore her? That wouldn't be very _friendly_ , Eren.” It was a playful jab but still didn't fully answer his question.

“She asked about you and your intentions. I told her she needn't worry.” The boy gave a tiny grunt of acknowledgement but couldn't help the uneasy feeling creeping into the back of his mind. He didn't really know Levi. He had no reason to trust the man. But he still felt as if he was on cloud nine, and it didn't seem to be fading anytime soon.

They walked the stairs, saying nothing the entire way. But as they walked through the halls, Eren continued to catch glimpses of other people within the manor. Or spirits. He couldn't know with certainty. A girl, probably Eren’s age or younger, watched them with hopeless green eyes. Her red hair was pulled back into a braided updo and she wore a white nightgown, fitted around her bosom but loose from the waist down. She appeared to have something to say. Though she never uttered a word.

The next was a man, older than Eren but younger than Levi, with sandy blonde hair and powder blue eyes just standing in a doorway. He was in a white nightshirt and tan slacks as he rubbed at his skin. He didn't acknowledge the two men as they passed, just continued rubbing his arms.

Levi didn't even spare a glance at those two and Eren was left to ponder if he was just imagining things at this point. Hell, he wasn't even positive that Levi was real. Eren could still be asleep in the hallway!

His thoughts were interrupted by the creak of a door. Teal eyes were drawn to a shadowed figure but could not distinguish anything other than the lanky, masculine body. And within seconds, Eren was yanked from his current place at Levi’s side and dropped in the dining room.

He could see a man, blonde and angry, _so angry._ He held up a musket to Kuchel’s head. She shook with fear and cried a river's worth of tears.

“Get on the table, Kuchel. I'll make this as quick as possible.” He shoved her with the end of the musket into the table corner.

“P-Please! You can't do this! What about Rivaille?! What would he think!” Her words were frantic and Eren was sure her mind was working a mile a minute under the stress.

“On. The. Table.” She let out quiet sobs as she bunched up her dress and climbed onto the dining table, knocking some of the decorative place settings off in the process. She plead some more but everything she said fell on deaf ears. The man stepped onto the table as well, looping a rope around the chandelier and creating a noose which he then draped over the woman's neck. He stepped back down, once again ignoring everything she cried out. He braced himself against the exceptionally large table and began to push. She struggled to keep her footing as it moved beneath her.

“You people are always so worried about the ‘sufferings’ of others...attempting to undermine me and ruin my town! This is the way god intended it!” He gave a final shove, forcing Kuchel’s neck against the rope as she struggled in it's merciless hold. Her neck didn't break immediately, leaving her to suffer.

“You think the lower class shouldn't go hungry? Then take their place! Starve for them, dear _bleeding heart!”_ He unsheathed a blade from his side and tore into her abdomen. Her eyes went wide as blood poured out like a waterfall. Her cries were smothered and choked and were made to sound like a piglets tiny squeals.  


“OI! EREN!” He looked up at Levi’s distraught face and he choked on his breath. He felt warmth seeping out of his eyes and realized he'd been crying.

“I…” His chest began to stutter and heave as he remembered the horrific sight of her innards slipping out like a busted piñata.

“I know. I promise I know.” Eren shook his head violently.

“You don't know! It was so terrible!” He wanted to yell but found himself only able to manage a tiny whine of a voice.

“I _do_ know. But it won't happen again. Kenny was just being an ass.” He brushed Eren’s fringe away from his forehead in soothing motions.

“If you saw it, then why are you so calm?” Levi bit the inside of his lip and looked away, choosing his words carefully.

“It's complicated. I can explain everything once we get to the attic.” He stood and helped Eren to his feet.

“Why the attic?”

“You wanted to see it, didn't you? And like I said, there's something I want to show you.” Levi faced forward as they walked. He seemed nervous and he had an iron-grip on Eren’s hand as if he'd run away. He almost wanted to because that feeling of uneasiness grew stronger. He felt disconnected from everything around him. He wanted to run. He really should've ran.

  


* * *

 

 

The attic was fairly normal. Cleaner than any other attic in the world, he'd bet. And very organized. Everything was covered with sheets just like the furniture. Levi unveiled a trunk that might've been bigger than him.

“Are these the paintings?” Eren began to pull the sheet down but was stopped by a firm hold on his wrist.

“Don't touch them. Not yet. I want to talk to you first.” He wanted to know why he had to wait to see them. The whole situation was becoming weirder by the second. But he obeyed. He waited as the older man pulled a key from his inside chest pocket and unlocked the trunk. He tried to take a peek but Levi was already closing it again, journal in hand. He motioned for Eren to follow as he walked over to a wall and pushed on it. The wall moved out a few inches before Levi pushed it aside like a sliding door. It led to a private balcony with a full view of the sky. You could see out but no one would be able to see in from below.

“How did you even find this?” Eren leaned over the edge to look down and then back up at the star-freckled night sky.

“...I've had a lot of time to explore.” The raven walked up to the taller boy and leaned against the balcony railing. Eren smiled at him, a dazzling heart-wrenching smile with eyes gleaming gold.

“Eren, I...I want you to know that I'm interested in you.” Levi had to stare at anything else in that moment as a blush crept over his cheeks. But when he looked back and saw that Eren was blushing twice as hard, he couldn't help the snicker that slipped out. The boy opened his mouth but the man shushed him.

“Don't tell me you're heterosexual because we both know that's a lie. And as for only knowing each other a very short time, that can easily be remedied. We've all the time in the world now.” Eren stood still, heart beating out of his chest. Did he find the man attractive? _Hell fucking yes._ He didn't dislike what he'd seen of the man's personality so far. They both had an interest in music. But what did the guy see in him besides some young, stubborn kid?

“You don't live here in Louisiana, right?” Eren shook his head, confirming that statement. But it seemed like Levi already knew.

“But you've been here before.” Eren didn't respond to this in any form. That uneasy feeling had turned into mental alarms. Levi had this look in his eye that the boy didn't much care for.

“I saw you, when you were a child. So small and cute…” Levi looked at his own hand and squeezed it into a fist, as if crushing something.

The boy startled at the motion, contemplating his options. The older man seemed _unhinged._

“Uh, I think I heard Mikasa calling me,” He quickly walked towards the sliding wall but was yanked back against the balcony.

“Don't be scared. I just want to tell you the truth, mon trésor. So that you'll understand.” Strong hands held onto Eren’s soft cheeks, one handing falling to his neck. The brunet's heart was pounding out of his chest and Levi had to be able to hear it.

“Do you want to know the truth about the murder of the Ackerman family?” That certainly caught his attention. He debated whether or not he should stick around or fight his way out. It would most likely be easiest to wait until he was deep in the story to escape, he decided. Eren gave a curt nod and Levi backed away but made sure to cover the only exit.

“Rivaille was very...reserved. He didn't take to people very easily. But when the family had moved here, from France, he met someone. A man who worked in the settlement’s colonial government. Erwin Smith.”

  
  
  


_“Fis a putain! I told you that the piano goes upstairs!” Rivaille yelled at the workers who had been outright ignoring his directions all morning._

_“Excuse me, are you of the Ackerman family?” Rivaille turned and nearly collided into a man's abdomen. Who the hell was this big ass tree?_

_“I am.” He crossed his arms and glared to establish dominance. The man smiled at the display and extended his hand._

_“Erwin Smith. I came to discuss some of the details of this land you purchased.” Rivaille accepted the hand and was a little more than shocked when the blonde’s grip tightened and he dragged his thumb slowly across his wrist._

_“Rivaille.” He quickly pulled his hand away, earning a subtle laugh from the eyebrows on legs._

_“Rivaille. I've heard so much about you and your...activities. I would love to discuss things in a more private setting.” It was true that Rivaille had enjoyed a man's company quite often in France. This man's intent was clear, and though Levi found him attractive, Erwin had probably assumed the shorter violinist to be a bottom. But height didn't define that, especially not in this case._

_“Tch. I'd rather eat shit.”_

  
  
  


“It became a sort of game between them. The banter. Eventually stealing kisses but never quite giving into temptation. But Erwin always wanted more. And what Rivaille gave was never enough.”

  
  
  


_“I love you! Can't you see?! I'm willing to throw away everything for you! My position, my beliefs, my religion!” Rivaille idly sipped his tea while skimming a novel._

_“I never asked you to do that.” Erwin sighed and got on his knees._

_“Please, my sweet! Run away with me. Leave this all behind!” Rivaille looked down at him over his teacup, utterly pissed at the idea of abandoning his family._

_“My family is everything. You know that. Besides, we're not compatible. This was fun while it lasted but I've got other things to focus on. Music and pushing the world past these foolishly ancient ideals takes precedence over a doomed relationship.”_

  
  
  


“They still played nice in public but behind the scenes, unbeknownst to Rivaille, Erwin was losing his mind.”

  
  


_“Thank you for coming, Rivaille. I was not confident that you would accept my invitation.” Erwin smiled as he brought over two glasses of wine._

_“Just because we ended our...little game does not mean we need to deny ourselves a friendship.” Rivaille took the glass and sipped on it. It was quite good. Erwin noticed his approval and took a seat next him._

_“The Spanish produce this Bordeaux in Mexico. It's a personal favorite of mine. It reminds me of you.” Erwin sipped on his own glass, sparingly._

_“Is this your way of attempting to seduce me, eyebrows?” Rivaille rolled his eyes at the tired attempts. Erwin was not what he wanted in a partner._

_“No, my sweet. We are...far past that.” The silence was heavy, the air thick with something that struck a nerve in Levi. It rattled his bones and he was never one to feel fear so easily._

_“You ruined me. Ripped my heart out. And this agenda you continue to push will ruin my life. So I must ruin yours.” Erwin stood and set his glass down before walking over to grab a bag and his musket._

_“Connerie! I don't know what madness has befallen you, but I will have no part of it!” Rivaille threw his glass aside, causing it to shatter._

_“Rivaille, my lovely Rivaille...you have no choice.” As the raven stood to leave, he felt the numbness that he had failed to notice earlier._

_“What-What did you do?!” He collapsed to the ground, unable to stand any longer._

_“Worry not, my love. The poison has paralyzed you and will eventually take your life. But I will not harm you any more than this physically. That fun is reserved for the family that you love so much.” Erwin knelt down beside the smaller man, brushing hair away from his furious eyes._

_“The family that you chose...over me.”_  
  
  


“Erwin made him watch everything. He was unable to close his eyes, move, or speak. He laid him out of Kuchel’s sight but her son watched every moment. Kenny knew Rivaille was there but had assumed he was already dead. Isabel, like Kuchel, thought she was alone. Fortunately, Furlan died in his sleep.” Eren was entranced by the story, though he knew it had to be speculation. Levi couldn't possibly know. It didn't appear that the ghosts talked much.

“You see, he'd poisoned Furlan with hemlock as he had Rivaille. So that he wouldn't struggle when skinned. But Furlan never woke up, and therefore was skinned post-mortem. He set the whole thing up to make it look Rivaille had murdered them all. But he made a mistake by specifically catering the ways he murdered them to what they fought for.” Levi was shaking. Eren didn't think the murders would affect him this much since he was so undisturbed by the resident ghosts.

“It was obvious that someone outside of the family had committed the crime. They could never pin it on anyone though and that made way for rumours.” Pale blue eyes were distant, lost in thought. He gripped tighter to the journal.

“Rivaille was...stuck here. For so long. He, like his family, was trapped in the room in which he lost his life. But then…” His eyes narrowed at nothing in particular.

“Someone broke into the manor. They helped him to free himself from that room. To gain more power.” Was this guy serious? He sounded clinically insane.

“And why would they do that?” Eren decided to humor him and pretended to believe all of it. He smirked and exhaled sharply.

“They said it was purely for scientific purposes.” The boy didn't comment or ask questions. He let the raven sit there and contemplate whatever was on his mind.

“Stay here a moment, would you?” And Levi disappeared inside the attic. There was rustling and things falling over, and then the man was back, familiar yet different violin in hand.

“I'd like to play for you, if you want to hear it.” He met teal eyes, waiting for a yes or no.

“You play?” Quite impressive for a homeless man.

“A little…” Levi raised the violin and bow before diving right into a song. Eren was speechless. Saying the guy had mastered the art was a rather modest statement. It was like the violin was made to be played by him, and him alone.

Eren recognized the song. It was the one he had attempted to play on the piano earlier in the night. Hearing Levi now, the brunet believed he didn't do the song justice on the piano.

And then the man showed all of the emotion on his face. And everything hit Eren like a ton of bricks. Kuchel’s eyes. Levi’s eyes. The pain they shared.

He didn't even wait for Levi to stop playing before barging back into the house. He heard Levi scuffle after him, probably yelling his name, but there was this incessant ringing in Eren’s ears that blocked out almost everything else. He ripped off the sheets, revealing landscapes and abstract art. Then the family and solo portraits.

He threw them down, one after the other. Each reaffirming the undeniable fact that the ‘homeless man’ he'd spent the evening with was in fact Rivaille Ackerman. His favorite musician. His favorite _dead_ musician. He really felt like he'd gone off the deep end.

“Why did you lie to me this entire time!?” He couldn't even face him.

“I didn't want to frighten you. I meant what I said, I'm interested in you. I love you.”

“You can't love me! We only just met! I don't know you! And you're fucking _dead!_ ” Eren backed away keeping an arm behind him to brace against the door. Levi wasted no time in following him.

“I've known you for so long, though. Hange. They told me about you. It was fate that you showed up here today!” Eren stopped his progression out of the door but kept a hand on the knob.

“Hange?” That was the name of his mom's childhood friend.

“Yes. They're the one who helped me when I was stuck in that shitty purgatory.”

“How did you know it was me? You said you saw me as a kid.” He hesitated for a moment before opening the journal he'd been carrying and pulling out a photo. Eren took it when Levi offered and saw a little boy on a stage. He was standing in front of a piano, arms up in the air, grinning from ear to ear. It was Eren at his first recital.

“It was a wonderful coincidence, you see. This photo had made its way to my residence. It's written on the back that you played my song. I thought it was adorable and showed it to Hange who informed me that they knew you. I was simply curious about your life for a while but when I saw you at my doorstep...it was like something awakened inside me.” He'd reached and grabbed both of Eren’s hands, bringing them to his pale lips to kiss lightly across the knuckles.

“I know that you're lonely, Eren. After the death of your parents…” Did Hange tell him about that too?

“It's none of your business…” He tried to pull away, knowing that this couldn't end well. He felt his will to leave dissolving.

“I can make you feel better...I can make you feel loved. You're so perfect, Eren...so beautiful...so talented.” His hands made their way up to Eren’s neck and began tugging him down.

“Just give in to me and I can give you everything you've ever wanted.” The boy couldn't even resist as their lips pressed together. He was so weak to praise and attention. That's part of the reason he loved performing so much. His mother had always praised him extra after his recitals.

“So lovely…” Levi breathed against his lips, going back in to gently peck before nipping his bottom lip. Eren moaned at the rougher play and hid his face in his hands when he realized it.

“We'll take this to my bedroom.” He almost said no, but it was like the word had fled his vocabulary. He could do little to nothing as the man flew down the steps, dragging Eren along at his mind-blowing pace. So many things were going through Eren’s head. How had Hange helped Levi? Why did Eren feel as if he knew nothing about them? The more he questioned, the foggier his mind became. Hange was a friend of his mother's. Or were they? Eren couldn't place a single clear memory of Hange. And that caused a worrisome discomfort.

“Mon trésor…” Levi’s hands were gently laying him against a bed. The dead man climbed over him before settling between Eren’s legs and leaning down to kiss him again.

“Levi...wait!” Eren pushed against him but the man hardly budged, instead nuzzling into the crook of the brunet's neck.

“What is it…” His words were muffled as he peppered kisses down the tan neck to the boy's clavicle.

“I'm scared...please…” He felt the tears well up and cursed himself for being so emotional over something so carnal.

”No need to be scared. Just feel.” And bless this man, Eren thought, as his leg ground up against the younger's blooming erection. His inhibition, what little he had left at least, was nowhere to be found. Probably somewhere in China at this point. He didn't bother holding back his moans at the sweet friction from Levi’s muscular thigh.

“There you go, mon amour, enjoy yourself.” And he did. He bucked up to meet the pressure of the man's thigh, basking in the tingling sensation flowing through his body with every movement. His eyes rolled back and he couldn't find the strength to open them again, even as cold took over his body, inch by inch. It was all quickly replaced anyways by a warm feeling of what could only be skin to skin contact.

“Ngh...more, _please!”_ A chuckle was the only response until he felt an even more delicious movement against his bare cock. He forced his eyes open to see Levi using his own large, straining hard-on to give Eren exactly what he wanted. And above that intimidating length was a set of sinfully chiseled abs, wrapped in the palest of skin. A tempting combination that Eren would've made illegal, if possible. No one should be allowed to be that attractive. It was too much power for one individual.

He felt a grip tighten into the roots of his hair as his head was forced to angle up to the meet the eyes of the man currently driving him down the road to climax. He unconsciously let out a whimper, to which the man licked his lower lip and applied more force where it really mattered.

“Levi! _Levi, Levi, Levi!”_ The name fell off his lips like a desperate prayer. The man himself was something Eren must have wished for in a dream.

“Tell me you want it, Eren. Tell me you want more!” The words tore from the ghost’s mouth in a growl.

“I-I want it! M-More!” He was crying again, not because of pain or fear, but because he was so overwhelmed with pleasure to the point of feeling like he might die.

“Say that you're mine...” He felt a lubed finger prod his entrance, causing him to tense and jerk away from the sensation. Levi shushed him and caressed his side as the finger penetrated the tight ring of muscle. It was weird and not at all what he was expecting. No matter how deep the finger explored, it felt like it wasn't deep enough. Like an itch that you try to scratch, but don't quite hit. It stung a little with each movement, nothing unbearable but unpleasant nonetheless. It made him pant and wriggle until a second finger was added, stretching him more until finally a third was inserted and all were curved in an upwards motion.

“Nn-aah!” Eren didn't know what happened, but he sure as hell hoped that Levi would do it again.

“Say that you belong to me.” His fingers teased in and out, almost curving to hit that heaven-sent bundle of nerves but never quite grazing it.

“P...lea...se…” The brunet arched his body in search of that pleasure that seemed so far away and ground down onto Levi's fingers.

“Say it.” He curved his exquisitely skilled fingers again, causing Eren’s arch to deepen into something seemingly unholy.

“I-I'm yours!” It was barely an audible choke of words, but it was enough for the man looming above. He promptly abused the younger's prostate at an unrelenting pace.

“You're so cute, Eren. So perfect for me.” It was all too much stimulation; Levi’s deep voice whispering high praise, the thrusting of his hips, the assault on his prostate. He was seeing stars just before his brain short-circuited and he blacked out.

He couldn't see or hear much when he started to come to, but he felt movement around him. Maybe Levi was cleaning up, he thought. But the man disappeared for what seemed like minutes until Eren could hear the man's voice coaxing him back to full-awareness. There were gentle caresses that grew dangerously close to an area of his body that was well past the point of no return, or so he'd believed. But as Levi nipped his inner-thighs and odd-shaped shadows danced over his eyes, he felt himself begin to harden once more.

“Eren, mon tresór, open.” He felt Levi’s finger run over his lips and in their wake was a warm, oily substance. The finger trailed down past his chin to his navel, and ultimately to the cleft of his ass.

“N-No! It's too much!” Eren wasn't sure his throbbing hole or swollen prostate could take much more, but like the Angel he had previously proven himself to be, Levi simply massaged at the entrance apologetically. The boy let out a deep exhale and allowed himself to relax.

Levi’s unoccupied hand trailed up his tan, taut abdomen to coat his pink nipples in the same oil. Despite his need to take a break, he moaned at the contact and groaned as his erection was brought to full mast. And then the lust spread like wildfire. Literal fire. His body was burning up and he nearly screamed at the sudden heat but he couldn't. His voice wouldn't come out. He opened his mouth to voice his concerns to Levi but:

Silence.

With his dark brows furrowed, it almost looked like the ghost knew. But how could he know that Eren felt as if Hell had taken up residence in his body? How could he know that there was a new, undying _need_ to be filled by something...anything...Levi.

Said man reached behind his back to pour something onto his fingers. Something dark, thick, red…

“Open.” Levi’s fingers were already forcing their way in before he'd even finished the command. Whatever it was, it was putrid. Coppery and salty. Lukewarm. He tried to push Levi’s hand away but found himself quickly restrained by two strong arms.

Arms that did not belong to Levi. And at that realisation: Eren lost his shit. He did absolutely everything he could to raise chaos and free himself. Every limb was in use, flinging in every direction. He bit whatever part of the other people he could, accidentally biting his own hand in the process.

“Calme-toi, Eren. Tout va bien.” For whatever reason, Rivaille Ackerman’s voice did wondrous things to him, including soothing his nerves. It pissed him off a little but he had no choice but to submit to the scorching need, no matter how depraved the whole situation was becoming.

He stopped struggling, both physically and mentally, and let himself cry. And no matter what Levi said from that point on, the stream didn't stop. It was an imperishable flow. The man did try to comfort him repeatedly but all efforts were for naught.

The boy just cried and lightly shook as he was force-fed more of that awful liquid. Eren thought about his mom and what she was thinking about his current predicament that she was witnessing, no doubt. He tried to focus on her memory and the happiness she'd brought him. How proud she always was. How caring. She was his number one fan. She always made him feel-

P̪̜̰͎͍̻ͅa̴̝̣̦̭̦̻̼̝i̤̯̗͠n҉̗.̸̢͔̩͔̱͉̟̣̦͝

 

So much pain. He was stretching and probably tearing as Levi entered him. His mouth fell open in a mute cry and the shaking of his body turned violent. He heard someone chanting above him and searched for Levi’s eyes in a frenzy.

He found those steel blues looking at him with admiration and love. But there was a dark, dazed poison intertwining with that love. And it made Levi appear to be out of his mind.

As his thrusting quickened, Levi’s cock found Eren’s prostate. The ghost grabbed Eren’s hands as they were released by the stranger and squeezed them while practically jack-hammering into the bundle of nerves. One hand trailed back down to tug at Eren’s leaking erection while his pale mouth met the soft, trembling lips of the younger boy.

Somehow the kiss seemed even more ferocious and intense than the molding of their lower-halves. Eren found himself getting lost in the kiss, even wondering how he'd gotten in this situation.

How had he gotten here? What was he...doing here?

“Eren…” The man pulled away and grazed his teeth against Eren’s jaw and neck.

There was something he was supposed to do…

Levi sunk his teeth into Eren’s neck, pushing the boys knees up to his shoulders and pounding so hard that bruises were already blooming where their thighs met.

Was there someone waiting on him? Who would be waiting on him? There was only Levi.

“Eren!” The man growled out his name through clenched teeth and swiftly flipped the boy over, still connected, and resumed his thrusting in record time.

Hadn't he always been with Levi?

The shadows in the room grew as they swayed and twirled like a candle flame. The chanting grew deafening, like an obnoxious song, and he saw figures emerge from the reddened darkness. Their hands reached out as they closed in on him. And then he came for the second time, voice returning as he collapsed onto the bed and cried out for the one person who now consumed his thoughts.

Eren had nobody else….just Levi.

The walking nightmare kneeled above him, still connected and reeling from his own orgasm. He held tightly to Eren’s hips, breathing rough and mumbling something under his breath.

_“Je t'aime pour toujours."_

Just Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this second chapter uploaded on Halloween but I was so unhappy with it and kept changing it. Still not happy with it but it's been long enough and I have to wrap this up so I can update my other fics. 3rd chapter coming soon ♡
> 
> “Je ne peux pas bouger...je suis si fatigué…” = "I can't move...I'm so tired..."
> 
> “Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Bientôt je t'aurai libéré.” = "Don't worry, Mother. Soon I will free you."
> 
> "Mon tresór" = "My treasure"
> 
> “Fis a putain!" = "Son of a prostitute!" (Actually a horrible insult in ye old France.)
> 
> “Connerie!" = "Bullshit!"
> 
> "Mon amour" = "My love"
> 
> "Calme-toi, Eren. Tout va bien.” = "Calm down, Eren. Everything is okay."
> 
> "Je t'aime pour toujours." = "I love you, forever."
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it! (You don't need an account.)


End file.
